gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dam and blast
Dam and Blast ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die vom Four Dragons Casino in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (Carl „CJ“ Johnsons und Wu Zi Mus „geheimer Ort“ ist inzwischen alles andere als geheim. Neben einigen von Woozies Bodyguards und Zero haben sich auch einige völlig unbeteiligte Typen eingefunden. CJ ist verzweifelt) * CJ: Anscheinend kann man hier nichts geheim halten! Ich dachte eigentlich, dass die Größe dieses Zimmers die Zahl der Beteiligten begrenzen würde. (vor der offenen Tür stehen zwei Männer in karierten Hemden) * Mann (ruft):''' Hey! Lauter, hier draußen versteht man kaum was! * '''CJ: Ich weiß euer Engagement zu schätzen, aber bitte, verpisst euch. * Mann: Was hat er gesagt? * Mann 2: Er sagt, wir können uns verpissen. (sie gehen, ein älterer Typ im Arbeits-Overall bleibt vor dem Eingang stehen) * CJ: Hey, was machst du hier noch? * Arbeiter: Ich wohne hier. * CJ: Okay, du kannst bleiben. * Arbeiter (blickt sich um):''' Toll. * '''Bodyguard: Hey, wo ist der Kaffee und die Donuts? * CJ: Okay, also, ich werde die Stromversorgung der Stadt sabotieren. Woozie, pass auf diese Idioten auf. (CJ verschwindet, Woozie steht auf) * Woozie: Okay, also, nicht vergessen: Mit so einem Plan kann nichts schief gehen... (später, CJ springt aus dem Flugzeug) * CJ: LOS! (kurz darauf, CJ greift die Wachen auf dem Damm-Kai an) * Wächter: Endlich ist hier mal was los! * Wächter 2: Haltet ihn auf, um Gottes Willen! (in der Generatorenhalle: ein Wachmann telefoniert) * Wächter 3: Gibt's schon eine Spur von ihm? * Telefonstimme: Noch nicht, aber wir haben den Zugang zum Kai gesperrt und die Cops sind unterwegs. (CJ schleicht sich an die Arbeiter bzw. Wächter ran) * Arbeiter: Eine Signallampe meldet einen Einbruch! * Wächter 4: Wir brauchen hier mehr Leute! * Wächter 5: Ich glaub, ich hab Visionen. Hab mir gleich gedacht, dass der Kaffee ein bisschen komisch schmeckt. * Wächter 6: Hey, ich hab ihn gefunden! * Wächter 7: Er ist hier drüben! (CJ hat alle Bomben angebracht und taucht jetzt unvermittelt auf dem Flachdach des östlichen der aus dem Staudamm ragenden Türme auf) * CJ: Scheiße, sie müssen irgendwo falsch abgebogen sein! (müsste eigentlich '...ich muss irgendwo falsch abgebogen sein' heißen) (er will zurück ins Innere des Turms, um einen besseren Fluchtweg zu finden - vergebens) * CJ: Was zum... jemand hat die Luke verschlossen! (die Polizei rückt an) * Polizei: Er sitzt in der Falle. Von diesem Vorsprung führt kein Weg herunter! (CJ springt todesmutig vom Turm ins Wasser vor dem Damm und entkommt) Mission miniatur|In der Generatorenhalle Begib dich zum Flughafen. Du brauchst ein Flugzeug, um mit dem Fallschirm über dem Kai des Sherman-Staudamms abzuspringen. Am nördlichen Ende der Rollbahn wartet schon eine zweimotorige Nevada der 'Juank Air' auf dich. Steige ein, starte, zieh das Fahrwerk ein und fliege in Richtung des Sherman Reservoir. Zieh die Maschine ordentlich hoch, bis die gelbe Markierung quadratisch wird. Hoch in der Luft musst du nun einen roten Ring durchfliegen und musst danach sofort aus der Propellerkiste springen. Diese schmiert führerlos ab und zerschellt am Boden. Orientiere dich kurz während des freien Falls, drehe um nach Norden und ziehe zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die Reißleine des Fallschirms. Auf dem Damm-Kai an der Westseite des Sherman-Damms befindet sich eine unübersehbare, rote Markierungs-Säule, in der du landen solltest. Landest du stattdessen im Wasser, ist das auch nicht weiter schlimm: Schwimme zur Kai-Mauer und zieh' dich auf's Festland. Hast du es geschafft, die rote Markierung genau zu treffen, hast du in dieser Mission „freie Waffenwahl“, kannst z.B. auch eine Schalldämpferpistole benutzen. Landest stattdessen neben der Markierung, bleibt dir im weiteren nur ein Messer als Tatwerkzeug. Auf dem Kai stehen Container und Kisten herum, außerdem patrouillieren hier zwei mit Schlagstöcken bewaffnete Wachmänner. Mache keinen unnötigen Lärm, indem du Schusswaffen einsetzt. Schleich dich stattdessen geduckt an und erledige die Männer mit einem Messer. Du findest eins vor dem ersten Container und musst dieses zwingend aufheben, um Zugang zur Generatorenhalle zu erhalten. Dringe dann in die Generatorenhalle ein, indem du den roten Marker am Eingang vor der Staumauer betrittst. Auch hier gilt: ducken und leise agieren, andernfalls wird das ganze Gebäude alarmiert. In der dunklen Halle stehen insgesamt fünf riesige Generatoren, an die du nacheinander je eine Sprengladung anbringen musst. Erledige zuerst in der unteren Halle die beiden Wachmänner, indem du dich von Schatten zu Schatten an sie heran arbeitest und dann von hinten erstichst. Gehe dann die Treppe zur Galerie hinauf und erledige dort alle Wachmänner und Arbeiter mit dem Messer (oder der Schalldämpferpistole). Gehe dann von Turbine zu Turbine und bringe durch Tastendruck alle 5 Sprengladungen an. Verlasse zuletzt nach getaner Arbeit die Halle durch den Ausgang bzw. Marker im Norden. Nach einer kurzen Cutscene mit dem Rettungssprung kannst du das niedrige Fahndungslevel durch anhaltendes Tauchen eliminieren. Tauche in eine Nische auf der Ostseite des Dammes und warte ab, bis die Fahndung erlischt. Schnapp dir dann einen Reefer an der Staumauer, den Skimmer oder dem Sea Sparrow, die am Südende des östlichen Damm-Kais im Wasser liegen und mach die Fliege... Tipp: Auch wenn du den roten Marker mit dem Fallschirm nicht erwischt, musst du die Mission (genau wie in The Da Nang Thang) nicht mit dem Messer bzw. den Waffen der Wachen bestreiten. Schwimm zu der roten Markierung und lauf dann in die Zweite. Wenn da steht, du sollst dir das Messer holen, geh zurück ins Wasser und fahr mit dem Speeder am besten zu dem Ammu-Nation in Fort Carson. Spätestens hier wirst du merken, dass deine Waffen eigentlich noch verfügbar sind, du sie nur nicht wechseln kannst. Kauf also am besten eine 9 mm mit Schalldämpfer, damit hast du am wenigsten Ärger mit den Wachen und es wird kein Problem sein, damit alle zu erledigen und die Mission zu lösen. Nachdem du die Sprengladungen angebracht hast und dich wieder im Wasser befindest, hast du wieder uneingeschränkten Zugang zu allen Waffen, die auch vor der Mission in deinem Besitz waren. (Das Messer musst du trotzdem aufsammeln, weil sonst der Eingang zur Generatorenhalle nicht freigeschaltet wird. Nachdem du es in deinem Besitz hast, pass auf dass du die Waffe nicht wechselst, da es sonst sein kann, dass die 9mm nicht mehr zugänglich ist.) Es ist (mehr oder weniger unlogischerweise) nicht möglich, nach Erhalt der Mission direkt zum Sherman-Staudamm zu fahren. Das Fliegen und Abspringen kann man sich nicht ersparen, weil sonst die weiteren Markierungen nicht freigeschaltet sind. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn die Nevada vorzeitig zerstört wird oder dir das Verlegen der Sprengladungen nicht gelingt. Trivia *Die Szene, in der CJ vom Damm springt, ist dem James-Bond-Film „GoldenEye“ entnommen. *Das Hidden Interior vom Staudam liegt etwas weiter westlich vom Staudamm. Technisch gesehen müsste das Interior direkt im Staudamm sein, da die Explosionen auf / im Damm dargestellt werden. Auch die Türen und die Mechanik der Generatoren muss im Staudamm sein. Ob das vom Programmierteam beabsichtigt war ist fraglich. Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Casinoüberfall-Missionen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen